


【RPS】【昱佳】附加值

by alexiasin



Category: Super Vocal - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 17:45:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18743965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexiasin/pseuds/alexiasin





	【RPS】【昱佳】附加值

CP：蔡程昱 x 马佳  
OOC，反复看了53《光之心》视频后关于佳哥身材的一个突发短文

梅溪湖有一件公认的事情，那就是36人里面长得最帅、身材最好的人是李向哲，这一点随便去问谁都不会被反驳。但其实还有另一个人得到了这个称号，只是标准和李向哲的不太一样，那个人就是马佳。  
要说马佳，作为龚子棋的室友，相比之下他是不怎么跑健身房的那一个，如果按跑健身房的次数来算，他和贾凡倒是可以组个另类室友line。  
健身狂魔组的不健身室友组什么的。  
但好在马佳还有别的兴趣爱好，就是打球，虽然以前膝盖做过手术，但是这并不妨碍男人的好技术。如果给梅溪湖36人的篮球技术排个名的话，马佳第二也就没人敢数第一了，因此每次有空组个球局都不会少了他。  
而与之相反的，蔡程昱不会打球，虽然以前曾经疯狂跑过健身房练出过腹肌来，但要真说的话体育活动确实不是高音小王子所擅长的项目。不过作为梅溪湖球场第一人的男朋友，每次大家组队打球的时候蔡程昱也都会跟着去，不会打当个啦啦队也行啊，虽然每次龚子棋都会嘲笑他像个老妈子一样的给马佳递水递毛巾，但是蔡程昱却不在乎，只是专心致志的给马佳擦被汗水打湿的头发，以免他哥刚刚好一些的感冒发烧再次复发。  
而且一低头就能看到马佳通红的耳朵尖也是幅不错的画面，蔡程昱乐呵呵的想。那模样让龚子棋不由的搓着手臂做远了一些，然而很快的，当简弘亦开始出现在篮球场旁边的时候，黑道太子就意识到了有个“拉拉队队长”的好处。  
毕竟恋人给的特殊待遇谁不想拥有呢。

马佳平时穿衣服比较随性，宽松的、贴身的都有，但只要已换上西装，那身材曲线就挡不住了。细腰、翘臀、长腿，侧面看去一条完美的S线。李向哲和龚子棋一起在健身房跑步的时候曾听过后者对马佳的评价。  
“虽然没怎么锻炼，但是马佳的屁股还挺翘的，弹性也不错。”  
混迹二次元多年、熟悉各种套路的李向哲闭嘴没搭话，他实在不想知道龚子棋是怎么知道这些情报的。不过这大概也是很多人默默在心里说过很多的心声，不光是梅溪湖的大家，互联网上的粉丝更是毫不矜持的夸赞着男人的身材，夸得天花乱坠，看的人一愣一愣的。  
龚子棋把那些配着图说马佳百万女团腿的截屏亮给马佳看，自己倒在一旁哈哈大笑。马佳有些无奈的抓了抓头发，不过小姑娘们的调侃算不上事，他也没太在意。但是让马佳没想到的是，这件本应笑笑就过去了的事却引起了蔡程昱的注意。

 

本来属于夜晚的亲密行为应该只会带来腰痛这种属于甜蜜的烦恼，但现在对于马佳来说却只有烦恼了。  
“你小子有完没完！”马佳受不了的一脚踹上蔡程昱的胸膛，却因为之前耗费太多体力没能达到应该有的效果，反而被年轻人抓住脚腕落下一串令人颤抖的亲吻。被情欲冲刷过的身体还沉浸在高潮的余韵之中，男人现在看上去有几分狼狈，马佳的双腿和胸部印满了暧昧的痕迹，大腿内侧因为年轻人的花样而泛着艳丽的红色，紧致的细腰上甚至留下了一点指印，可见今晚的情事有多么激烈。  
蔡程昱把马佳从床上抱起来，最近持续锻炼的年轻人终于也能抱着自己年长的恋人走来走去了。他托着马佳的屁股往浴室走，时不时的还要揉捏两下，气的马佳直踹他。  
“蔡程昱你脑袋里还有点别的没有？”年长者哑着嗓子吼道，年轻人却只是把他抱得更紧了一些。  
“佳哥你别动了。”他哼着。  
“你再动动我脑袋里就真的什么都没了。”这么说着，蔡程昱轻轻咬了一下马佳的颈侧，还坏心眼的挺了一下腰，把年长的恋人燥的满脸通红。  
直到回到床上马佳才想起来问蔡程昱今天在发什么疯，却不想这一问彻底打开了年轻人的话匣子。蔡程昱打开手机给马佳看网上那些关于他身材的帖子和图片，马佳看着屏幕上那特意放大的把西装下摆顶起的屁股，还有那些想抱、想摸、想捏的话也是老脸一红，连忙把手机扔到一边去了。他一边把刚才的那些画面从脑袋里删除，一边安慰自己的小朋友。  
“那都是粉丝随便说说的，而且我还真能让他们碰不成。”他哭笑不得的抱着嘟着嘴生闷气的蔡程昱，劝慰道。  
“不行，想想都不行，这些都是我的。”蔡程昱说着掀开马佳的上衣，在他的腰侧留下深红的印记。  
这是打翻了醋坛子啊。马佳有些想笑，但很快他的笑容就僵在了脸上，因为他想起了之前看过的一个视频。  
那是粉丝剪出来的他和蔡程昱过往的点点滴滴，视频不长，毕竟他们俩对外的交流实在太少，但即便如此，却还是在马佳心里留下了痕迹。他突然想到视频里蔡程昱那放在自己腰上的手，不只是单纯的搭着，还要再抚弄上两把才行，光揉弄还不够还要把人往自己怀里按。  
马佳突然坐直了身体，回忆像潮水一样涌了上来，他一脸严肃的看着蔡程昱，把刚才还在吃醋撒娇的小王子都吓的差点下床稍息立正站军姿。  
“蔡程昱你老实和我说，你没什么特殊癖好吧？”比如说恋腿恋腰恋臀啥的……  
沉默了几秒才明白过劲儿来的蔡程昱差点笑倒在床上，他看着像只小动物一样警惕的盯着自己的马佳，心里的爱意又浓了几分。  
明明就大了自己7岁，但马佳这时不时散发出的可爱可真是要要了蔡程昱的命。  
“当然不是，我喜欢你是因为你是马佳啊。”

蔡程昱其实想说参加节目的时候大家都穿着一样宽松的衬衫、针织衫和裤子，哪里看的出什么屁股和腰来。再者，准备公演的时候他和马佳能在排练室里呆到大天亮，即便回了房间也要熬夜改曲子记歌词，一脸憔悴顺带挂上黑眼圈，即便有着李向哲的那张脸也受不住这种折腾，两个人的形象能好到哪去。但是蔡程昱还是对身边的这个哥哥生了情，爱情的小花蹭蹭的往外冒。因为什么？因为马佳的风趣幽默、温柔体贴。因为马佳在自己压力最大的时候讲的笑话，因为他熬夜过后送到自己房间里的热粥，因为记不住歌词几近崩溃时的鼓励，因为他的豁达，那些自己失败后对他人真诚的鼓励和赞扬，这些大大小小的事情零零总总的累积起来填满了蔡程昱的心房。它们总会时不时地在蔡程昱脑袋里冒出来，蔡程昱看到石凯节目结束后的打板微博时会想到、看到蔡尧的日记时也会想到、看到鞠红川微博里那一碗切好的水果时还会想到。  
日常里的那些琐碎小事总是让蔡程昱意识到自己的爱人有着多么温暖的灵魂。  
而且蔡程昱也不相信微博上那么多嚷嚷着要嫁给马佳的小姑娘单单只是看中了他佳哥的细腰长腿，如果真的去问这些因素可能都排不到前五。现在人们都说互联网是有记忆的，人自然也会记得。马佳那些真诚的问候和温暖的叮嘱会被所有见过的他的人记很久，他们会记得他深夜里注意安全的嘱托、也会记得他从车窗里探出头来的暖心提醒。也许一开始打动人的确实是英俊的外表，但是会被记住的永远都是那个人的灵魂本身。

蔡程昱凑过去亲吻马佳的嘴唇，双手再一次环上他的腰。他承认自己在床上总是对马佳的细腰、长腿甚至是臀部迷恋不已，但即便马佳没有这些，他还是会如此秘恋它们。马佳好看的身体只不过是马佳个人魅力的附加值，因为是马佳，所以他的身体才那么吸引蔡程昱，毕竟在那之前他就已经先为这个人着迷不已了。  
蔡程昱喜欢的是马佳这个人，仅此而已，毫无疑问。

END

彩蛋：  
蔡程昱赖在马佳身上翻手机。  
“佳哥，粉丝都说我傻乎乎的，一定不是亲粉丝。”小狮子噘着嘴哼哼唧唧。马佳把人揽过来亲了亲他脑瓜顶的发旋，软乎乎的头发带着洗发露的香气。  
“傻吗？没事，傻在你哥我这里也是加分项。”马佳说着，又上手呼噜了两把。  
蔡程昱丢开手机向马佳扑了过去。  
他哥喜欢的话，傻就傻吧。  
而且蔡程昱到底是真傻还是假傻，怕不会有人比马佳更清楚了。  
毕竟就算是小狮子终究也还是狮子。


End file.
